


One Unexpected Apology

by KokoScripsit



Series: Manor of Fate: Extended [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoScripsit/pseuds/KokoScripsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a story to be told, about nations becoming humans in a place of ultimate evil. This is not that story. This is a piece of the aftermath of that story, wherein some things are back to normal, but other questions remain unanswered, so one very small nation sets out to clear the air over one of those questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Unexpected Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this some time ago, and it seemed the best candidate I had for my first upload. It probably won't make a whole lot of sense without the context of the elaborate roleplay it's based on. If you have that context, fantastic and I hope you enjoy the story. If not... give me a little time, and some pointers if you've got them, and let's see if I can figure out how to use this archive to explain what's going on. (Shortcut: picture HetaOni and you're at least halfway to what you need to know.)

After the ordinary business was done, Astrit caught up with Feliciano in the hallway. “Hey,” he said, “this is going to sound a bit strange, but do you have any brothers?”

The Italian looked confused, but nodded. “Yes, I have two, why—”

Visibly struggling to contain some emotion, Astrit interrupted, “What are their names?”

“Lovino and Marcello—South Italy and Seborga. But they don't talk to foreigners very much, ve. Why do you care?”

“So I am on the right track,” the boy whispered to himself. Catching himself then, he explained, “It's—it's got to do with something that happened while we were in the Manor. I met two men, who looked and acted like brothers, and they looked a lot like you. I owe them... something.” It was obvious that Feliciano didn't like the sound of that, so Astrit clarified further, “Something good. An apology, or forgiveness, or gratitude—whichever it turns out they want—and an explanation. They did something kind for me in there, but I'm not sure if they know that.”

“So you want...?”

“I want to get in touch with them. Can you help me?”

* * *

Astrit knocked firmly on the door of the Italian house and waited for something to happen inside.

He didn't have to wait long. There was a crash from within, followed by the sound of loud and enthusiastic cursing (in no less than three languages, and for some reason Astrit's own preferred tongue was among those) before the door was yanked open by exactly the irritable young man he was looking for. “Who are you? What do you want?” Lovino demanded.

“Hello, Lovi,” Astrit greeted him, deliberately using the nickname as a signal that something was out of the ordinary about him. He held up his hand to forestall the obvious questions. “I don't expect you to recognize me. We've only met once, and I looked very different then. I'm Astrit Zupan. Republic of Kosovo. Tell me, do you remember, say, going werewolf hunting anytime recently?”

Lovino had merely looked angry and confused up until that last sentence, but at the word _werewolf_ much of the color drained out of his face. “What are you going to do if I say yes?” he wanted to know.

“Apologize,” Astrit replied promptly. “I think I scared you and your brother pretty badly, though I didn't mean to.”

There was silence for a period of several moments before Lovino was able to stop his mouth hanging open and speak. “So... was that you? You were the werewolf I saw in the Manor?”

The boy nodded. “That was me. Apparently there was at least one other, much bigger than me and with a lot less self-control. And I... I wanted to say thank you, for what you did.”

“But I...”

“Killed me? Yeah, I noticed, and I'm grateful 'cause you spared me a lot worse. I would have had to do it myself otherwise, or else I might have turned into... what the _other_ werewolf was like.”

There was another pause, while both of them considered the differences between the large, indiscriminately violent werewolf and the tiny one whose only victim had been an exceptionally ugly artwork.

Finally, Lovino broke the silence again. “So you're alive now... right?”

With a laugh, Astrit nodded. “Don't know if you ever ran into it, but there _was_ a way to come back to life for anyone who died in the Manor. I took advantage of it first chance I got, and lucky for me I came back human-shaped.”


End file.
